


[Podfic] Dawn Chorus

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Character of Color, Cuddling and Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Mornings, POV Character of Color, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar wakes with the dawn. Podfic of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dawn Chorus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dawn Chorus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102149) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



[ ](http://www.box.com/s/5d1uoq8hmm0fhpt9fj6k)

[ **2.9mb m4b audiobook available from Box.com** ](http://www.box.com/s/5d1uoq8hmm0fhpt9fj6k)


End file.
